dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Ray
The ability to fire a ghost ray is one of the most basic ghost powers on Danny Phantom. Danny and most ghosts possess this ability. General description Although this power wasn't gained by Danny till "What You Want," It was first seen in the episode before, used against him by Sidney PoinDexter. The ghost ray is an ectoplasmic blast that usually comes out of the palm of the ghost's hand. It can take many forms: a ray of energy, a glowing orb, or even a repulsion field. The ghost can also confine the energy of a ghost ray within his fist, making for a powerful punch. Some ghosts also are able to fire rays out of their eyes as well as their hands, but this more rare. Ghost rays vary in color depending on the ghost (and some ghosts can fire multiple colors). Theoretically, there could be a relationship between a blast's color and its maximum power level. If so, the order from weakest to strongest seems to be: green/white, blue, pink, violet, then red. (See the ghost-specific descriptions for more details.) Most ghosts (including Vlad) simply refer to them as "blasts," though Danny does refer to them as "ghost rays" in "Reign Storm" and "Claw of the Wild". Some ghosts (including Vlad and Danny) also have the ability to produce shields to block rays, which may only have the ability to block rays of a color that is equally or less powerful than the color of the shield. Ghost-specific descriptions Danny Phantom By the time of "Reign Storm," Danny had learned how to fire off a Ghost Ray while human. These rays can also be charged to various power levels, from a highly powerful white-green, to a low-level glow for lighting up dark areas. He is also able to charge up a ball of light and throw it to disorient enemies with its brightness ("Double Cross My Heart"). He eventually learns to fire rays in the form of circular disks like Vlad, creating rudimentary ectoplasmic bombs ("Boxed Up Fury"). Ghost rays are also shown as having melting abilities--in "The Fright Before Christmas," Danny melts a piece of paper. Danny can use this power through other body parts, as shown in "Memory Blank" when he accidentally fires a ray out of his rear end, not remembering how to do it properly. Danny can also use this power to force ghosts out of people they are overshadowing. Danny's ghost rays are usually green in color. In "My Brother's Keeper," when very angry, he was able to fire a large white-green ray, after both of his rays joined together (it was also shown to be more damaging than his green rays, as it completly destroyed what it hit). Danny was also able to fire blue blasts while his power was increased tenfold by the Exo-skeleton ("Reign Storm"). Vlad Plasmius Vlad seems to favor pink colored blasts, though he also fires violet ones occasionally. In "Maternal Instincts," Vlad fired blue rays when weakened by the Specter Deflector. He is also seen firing blue, green and red at least once. He can also fire red rays out of his eyes, and like Danny he can fire them in his human form. He is also able to stop rays with his hand, as well as boomerang them, as seen in "Bitter Reunions". Dark Danny Like his younger counterpart, Dark Danny fires green rays. Dani Phantom Like her biological counterpart. She can also use the ghost ray, which were also green. One key difference is her ability to shoot ghost rays from her feet. Danny either cannot do this, or just doesn't. Pariah Dark (The Ghost King) The Ghost King fired red ecto-blasts, seeming to hint that they are the most powerful variety of ecto-blasts. They were powerful enough to completely destroye the roof of his castle. And they were powerful enough to knock both Danny and Vlad out instantly at the same time. He could also fire them out of his eyes and his mace fired similiar rays. Skulker Skulker seems to always fire blue blasts from his battle-suit, which are fairly powerful. Ember McLain Ember was shown using violet energy in "Fanning the Flames" when everyone was chanting her name. She could also use her guitar to fire green, violet or even red rays, most of which resembled sound waves, and had various effects other then simply attacking. Violet is most common though. The only time during that episode that she fired energy out of her hands, it was used to trap the target (Danny) in a force field. Technus Technus can fire green ghost rays. While powered up in one of his battle suits, he could also fire blue and violet blasts. After his upgrade, he could fire blue ghost rays even in his normal form. Box Ghost Although at the present the box ghost never shows any type of ghost ray, in "The Ultimate Enemy" its shown his future self can fire both blue rays and create violet energy in the form of cubes. Its unknown if he will gain these powers in the future, but it is unlikely due to him gaining them most likely thanks to having to get tougher due to Dark Danny. In "Boxed Up Fury" after stealing Pandora's box and gaining ultimate evil energy, he could fire both blue rays from his hands and red beams from his eyes. Fright Knight The Fright Knights can fire pink beams from his eyes, and violet blasts in the forms of spheres out of the palms of his hands. His sword the Soul Shredder can also fire bright green rays, similiar but more powerful than Danny's. Nocturne While high on power his ghost rays are bright blue, and incredibly powerfull, enough to apparantly kill danny, if he wished it. Vortex Vortex was able to fire bright blue ghost rays, which were extrodianrarly powerful, able to destroy walls and even buildings with one shot, interestingly they were the same colour as his lightning bolts that he also fired as a offensive weapon, surgesting that he may have found away to merge the two powers, to make a greater one. Sidney PoinDexter While angry and powerful his rays are green like danny's, he could fire them out of eather his hands or eyes. Tucker Phantom While given ghost powers from Desiree, he was able to fire green rays, quite like Danny's only they appeared to be more powerful. Category:Ghost powers